


A Night In

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because midterms can cut into your love life. Unless, of course, your lover is Jin, then he ~finds a way~. College AU, very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

Title: A Night In  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: College AU, very fluffy.

Ryuuji was done with midterms. It’d taken two weeks of studying, countless pots of coffee, and roughly twenty-eight hours of sleep over the week (hence the coffee), but he had just finished his last exam. He was completely free for the weekend. He could do whatever he wanted.

He took the bus home, stepped inside, stripped to his shirt and boxers, and promptly crawled into bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

\--

“Ryuu-chan?”

Ryuuji frowned, wondering why sempai was here on a Friday… and then he remembered the plans they’d made. “I’m sorry,” he said as he struggled to sit upright. “I completely forgot we’re going out to eat. Just give me a minute, and--” His strength failed him, and Ryuuji fell back on the pillows.

“Hey, here’s an idea.” Sempai grinned cheekily. “If you’re too tired sit up, maybe trying to leave the house is a bad idea.”

“But I promised you we’d have time together, after midterms.”

“And we will!” Sempai kissed his cheek. “You go back to sleep. I’ll be back in a bit.”

\--

Except Ryuuji couldn’t sleep after that. He felt too guilty. After taking a moment to gather himself, he got out of bed, and plopped down on the couch, watching whatever was channel Youko and Hiromu had left the television on before they’d left for school. It was about a schoolgirl who fought evil with magic. He frowned, because this show seemed familiar, although he couldn’t tell why. Then again, Youko really liked magical girls, and perhaps he had seen so many through osmosis that they all felt familiar now.

Sempai knocked his knock (some weird salsa song). “Come in.”

“Yoo hoo, Ryuuji,” Sempai sing-songed as he all but danced into the living room. He took a seat next to Ryuuji. “Here.” He handed Ryuuji a bag. “Dinner.”

Ryuuji peeked into the bag. “Burgers?”

“Well, a burger for me. I know you’re trying to keep your diet free of yucky stuff after what the doctor said, so I got you a turkey sandwich with no mayo.” Jin smiled proudly as he took out Ryuuji’s lunch.

It wasn’t until the food was in his hands that Ryuuji realized that he hadn’t eaten all day. “Thank you.” He took a bite. “Do you want me to get you a drink?”

“I’ll get the drinks. You relax.” He got up, and came back later with tea for Ryuuji and a beer for himself. He began to gobble up his burger, all the while giving Ryuuji looks that Ryuuji assumed were meant to be sexy, but Sempai had yet to learn that it’s hard to be sexy when you’re eating.

Still, after his week, it was nice to know that he was loved, worthy of care, and desired.

When Sempai was done eating, Ryuuji brushed the hair from his face. “Thank you.”

“Enh, it’s nothing.”

“That’s not true.” Ryuuji leaned against him. The kids would be home soon, but he had enough time for snuggles. “You’re very kind. I wish you’d show this side to others more often.”

“Yeah, well.” Sempai wrapped an arm around him. “Maybe you’re just so awesome, you melted my evil heart.”

“Possibly.” Ryuuji closed his eyes. “Wake me up when Hiromu and Youko-chan are home.”

“Got it.” Sempai kissed his hair, and Ryuuji nodded off.


End file.
